Frankenfamily
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Chelsea meets another member of her new family. One who's not all scary once she gets to know him.


**Done for my truly wonderful friend, GoldGuardian2418, a story request done just for her! Enjoy, amiga!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Chelsea was having a relaxing evening. She sat by the warm fireplace sipping her hot chocolate. Her parents were out on business so she was by herself.

At least that's what she thought.

Getting a bit unsettled by the silence, Chelsea decided to turn on the TV and watch a movie or something. So far, there was nothing but horror movies on. Chelsea turned off the TV and decided to head to bed.

Upstairs, Frankenstrike was standing in front of a mirror practicing his scary faces. He raised his arms and growled, bearing his ugly yellow teeth. He smiled. "Yes, I like that one!" He sighed. "But what's the point of practicing when there's no one to scare? Sometimes I miss nosy parkers coming to the mansion."

Shaking his head, Frankenstrike decided to take a break and grab a snack from the kitchen. When he stepped out, he immediately spotted a girl he's never seen before. An evil smile grew on his face. "Well, this must be my lucky day..."

Chelsea was almost to her room when she heard a growling noise. She stiffened like a board and started to quiver. He backed up from the door until she bumped into something hard...and it was growling.

Panicking, Chelsea turned and looked all the way up, her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stuttered in pure fear. Her legs shook as she backed away from the monster that loomed over her.

Just as he rehearsed, Frankenstrike groaned and raised his arms up as if he was about to grab her, his green eyes glowed as did the conductors on his back.

"F-F-F-FRANKENSTEIN!" Chelsea screamed just like the tormented starlet in the horror movies. She ran as fast as a bolt of lightening as the monster took right after her.

"HELP! MONSTER!" Chelsea screeched, running faster and faster as her fear grew hearing the monster's booming footsteps coming closer.

Frankenstrike was having a blast. It's been a while since he scared someone silly. And so far, he was doing a great job.

Chelsea tried to find a way out, but she was still having trouble finding her way around the mansion. So she ran into the next room, which turned out to be the kitchen. When the monster came into the kitchen she backed herself against the fridge.

Now Frankenstrike was really into character. He grinned maliciously as she slowly stomped towards the terrified girl. "Mmm, the kitchen? What better place to have you for dinner?!" He licked his lips and was about to grab her.

It was too much for Chelsea. Her eyes rolled back as she slumped against the fridge, falling in a dead faint.

Frankenstrike smiled like he just won the noble prize. "Guess I still got it." His smile faltered, however. "Perhaps, too much of it..." He picked up Chelsea's limp body. "Now, what do to with this little one?"

"FRANKENSTRIKE!"

The Transylian almost jumped out of his stitching when he heard his name called out that sounded like a mix between a holler and a gurgle. He turned and saw Water Hazard, boiling mad.

* * *

Chelsea was unconscious for what felt like hours. She felt a drizzle of cold water on her face and slowly began to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Water Hazard. "Dad!" She glomped him in a big hug. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I had the worst nightmare ever!"

"Chelsea-"

"It was horrible! There was this huge, scary monster! Like Frankenstein only ten times scarier!"

"Chelsea-"

"And he chased me all over the house and tried to eat me!" Chelsea was beyond terrified. "Thank goodness you woke me up! If I saw that hideous face again, I would die of fright!"

Little did she know that Frankenstrike was standing by the doorway listening to every word. He sulked and walked away to his room, deeply ashamed.

"CHELSEA!" Water Hazard yelled, making his adoptive daughter flinch. He sighed. "I'm sorry for raising my voice like that, dear." he said. "But, you see, that nightmare you had, wasn't a nightmare."

Chelsea stared at the alien for a long time. "What...?" She turned white as a ghost and trembled all over again. "Y-Y-You mean, t-that..."

Water Hazard nodded. "Yes, his name is Frankenstrike. He didn't mean to scare you so badly. He thought you were an intruder."

But he noticed that Chelsea wasn't listening because she was too scared to pay attention. The reality of a Frankenstein monster living in the house was sinking in and she fainted again. Water Hazard shook his head. He picked up Chelsea and tucked her into bed.

The next day, Chelsea's bedroom door opened and she carefully poked her head out, doing a quick look around before she cautiously stepped out. As she walked down to the hallway, she kept looking over her shoulder in case that Franken-monster wasn't following her.

When she entered the kitchen, the monster still wasn't around. She sighed in relief as she enjoyed a fear free breakfast. After she was done eating, she decided to find the other aliens to play with, the less scary ones.

As she looked around the mansion for them, she saw a door that was slightly cracked. Curious, Chelsea took a peek inside. When she did, she almost screamed so she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Inside was the monster from last night. Frankenstrike was working on another experiment, he was so busy that he hardly even noticed Chelsea right in the middle of the room. As frightened as she was, Chelsea noticed that the monster seemed...sad, very sad. Then, he suddenly stopped what he was doing and buried his face in his big hands, his shoulders dropped in depression.

Seeing him in such sorrow, Chelsea's fear just melted away. She walked over to Frankenstrike and tapped him lightly on his side. He yelped and literally leaped out of his seat! Chelsea was startled by his sudden startle. "Whoa! Are you okay?!" she asked in concern.

"Huh?!" Franeknstrike blinked and saw it was only Chelsea. "Oh! Um...I'm okay. You...scared me."

Chelsea cocked her head back. "I scared you?!" That was a twist she wasn't expecting. Then she thought back to his reaction when she poked him and had a sudden thought.

Frankenstrike, however, was confused as to why this girl wasn't looking so scared of him. He scooted back a little when Chelsea approached him and asked the alien a question he wasn't prepared to answer.

"Say, are you ticklish?"

Frankenstrike's eyes went wide and he scrambled to his feet, looking a bit scared. "What?! Me?! Ticklish?! Oh, no! Of course not!" He chuckled nervously, but he wasn't laughing when Chelsea smiled deviously at him, lifting her hands and wriggling her fingers at Frankenstrike.

Panic filled the monster as he backed against the wall, completely cornered. "Oh, no! No! No! No!" Frankenstrike pleaded.

But it was too late. Chelsea leaped up like a jack in the box right onto Frankenstrike's torso and launched a tickle attack on his sides. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frankenstrike roared with laughter as he squirmed around trying to get Chelsea off of him. "Stop! Don't tickle! Hahahahahahahahaha! C-Cut it out! Get off! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Chelsea was having such fun tickling this not so scary monster. When Frankenstrike tries to grab her, she crawled to his back and when he tries reaching for her, she dug her fingers under his arms. Frankenstrike's laughter grew louder and harder when she did. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! NOT THERE!" The big alien monster lost his balance and he fell to the floor in a giggling mess. Luckily, Chelsea hopped off him in time.

Chelsea giggled. "You sure are a ticklish monster! Who knew?"

"Yes..." Frankenstrike breathed out. He got up and towered over Chelsea, who gulped when he wiggled his fingers at her. "But let's see how ticklish you are!" Chelsea squealed and tried to run, but Frankenstrike grabbed her. "My turn." He went to his desk and took a perfectly good feather. Chelsea's eyes grew with fear seeing that feather. Then Frankenstrike pinned her down with his one hand and lifted her shirt up. Then he began to tickle the feather on Chelsea's belly. She started to laugh, but closed her mouth trying to keep her laughter inside.

Frankenstrike grinned his evil grin again. "Oh, so you wanna play hardball, huh?" He dropped the feather and began tickling her stomach vigorously with his fingers. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Who's got a ticklish tummy? You do! You do! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Now Chelsea was starting to lose the fight. She smiled as big as the Cheshire cat and squeezed her eyes shut, still trying not to laugh, but she can't resist letting out a few squeaks and giggles.

"You're a tough nut to crack. But this'll get you to break!" Now Frankenstrike put his mouth to Chelsea's belly and blew a big monster raspberry.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAP! THAT TICKLES! NO MORE!" Chelsea laughed hysterically as her barrier came crashing down.

Frankenstrike did a few more raspberries and stopped at last. Chelsea was regaining her breath after that ticklish experience. The Transylian picked her up and started walking her down the hallway. "Are you okay, Chelsea?"

"Yeah, you sure tickled me good..." she sighed out.

"Well, I know a lot about how ticklish humans can be." Frankenstrike shrugged. "Sorry if I scared you so badly, dear. I get such a kick out of scaring intruders. And when I saw you I thought you were an intruder so...you know."

"I know. But I don't think it would make a difference." Chelsea said. "You're pretty darn scary even without trying!"

Frankenstrike smiled. "Thanks, but I felt so bad I thought you wouldn't want to see me again."

"Don't be silly. I understand how you feel." Chelsea replied and hugged him. "And I don't mind seeing you. After all, we are family, aren't we?"

The monster smiled and hugged his new family member, feeling more proud than any successful scare would do. "We are indeed."


End file.
